Challenges of the Parallel World
by BlueBubble15
Summary: X-over from 01 to 04. Three mothers is died and the children 3&4 are plunged into the parallel world. will they stick together? Will they be loyal or betray each other? It's adventure, family, friendship and other stuff.-I'm really lazy this year- BB15
1. Intro

Oh who carez?

(Taichi's P.O.V.)

Four days ago, about the time of midnight. Ken's mysterious wife, Alfia died and I know how it feels cause my wife, Cassandra died four years ago. The pain, angst, despair, and loneliness you feel when she's gone hurts and you think you wanna die too but when you look at your kids, you'll sigh and think that if you die what will happen to them.

"Whaaa, Dad-daddy when is the storm going to stop?" My youngest son said whimpering as the thunder roars. He was nine and he was still afraid of thunder and lightning.

"Ye-yeah, da-dad when will it stop?" My oldest son asked. He was fifteen and he inherited my goggles but not my courage, I think, my wife said that he was a late bloomer so wait.

"I don't know, nature is unpredictable and so is death" I said which shocked my boys. "Look guys I don't know when I'll go so treasure each moment"

"Ah, Dad you're becoming like mom" Takato said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hm, I guess you're right" I said laughing a little. "Oh yeah tomorrow we'll fly back to Odaiba to grieve with the Ichijouji's like they did with us, no buts" and I retreated back to my room.

xxxxx

-At America-

"Now, now Ruki dear, stop acting like a spoilt child, you're fifteen for God's sake" a woman about thirty said to a redhead brunette girl. She was wearing a blue dress blouse and a long pink skirt.

"Heh, I'm not spoilt, I'm cold" the girl said. She wore a black tee-shirt with a white skull and blue faded jeans.

"Ruki, listen to your mother" a blond guy about twenty-six said. He was wearing a green vest with a black shirt and black faded jeans.

"Ye-yeah, Ruki" a brunette boy said hiding behind the blond. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Come on, Junpei, stop hiding yourself, she's your stepsister now" the blond dude which was her/his step/father said.

"Yeah _Junpei_, it's not like I'm gonna eat you or anything" she said. "Or will I" she finished, grinning wickedly making the boy jump and went right back behind their father.

"Ruki, stop scaring your *Half (Ruki Interrupted)* brother with silly jokes" the brunette woman which is his/her step/mother said.

"As if I was" Ruki murmured. "I'll be in my room if you wouldn't need me" she said and headed to her room.

"Oh yeah, Ruki dear, we'll leave for Odaiba tomorrow" her mom screamed from the kitchen.

xxxxx

-At Shinjuku-

"I wonder what bro feels right now" a brunette woman about twenty-five years old said.

"Why Kari?" a blond man said about the same age as her.

"Because Ken's in the same position he was three years ago" Kari said.

"Mom Takuya's being mean to me" a voice yelled and then appeared a young brunette about nine years old after her was a boy at fifteen.

"Takuya stop being mean to Ai" the blond man which was their father said.

"Kay dad, I'll stop" Takuya said standing straight.

"Oh kids, pack your stuff we'll be leaving tomorrow" Kari said.

Doooane!


	2. Characters for now

Buzzzy be that's me OHH my Too much CoOFFe

- Characters-

Parents:

Yagami's Ishida's Izumi's

X Taichi Yagami X X Yamato Ishida X X Koushirou Izumi X

Age: 33 Age: 33 Age: 30

Status: Father Status: Father Status: Father

X Cassandra Yagami X X Sora Ishida X X Shuyou Izumi X

Age: Diseased Age: 33 Age: 30

Status: Mother Status: Mother Status: Mother

Kido's Takaishi's

X Jou Kido X X Takeru Takaishi X

Age: 35 Age: 25

Status: Father Status: Father

X Yuu Kido X X Hikari Takaishi X

Age: Diseased Age: 25

Status: Mother Status: Mother

Ichijouji's Koukou's Motomiya's

X Ken Ichijouji X X Willis Koukou X X Daisuke Motomiya X

Age: 25 Age: 26 Age: 25

Status: Father Status: Step/father Status: Father

X Alfia Ann Ichijouji X X Mimi Koukou X X Miyako Motomiya X

Age: Diseased Age: 30 Age: 27

Status: Mother Status: Step/ mother Status: Mother

Hida's

X Iori Hida X

Age: 23

Status: Father

X Sumairu Hida X

Age: 23

Status: Mother

Kids:

X Takuya Takaishi X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Older brother of Ai

And cousin of the Yagami brothers.

X Ai Takaishi X

Age: Nine

Status: Younger sister of Takuya,

cousin of the Yamagi borthers and

look-a-like of Makoto Yamagi.

X Takato Yagami X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Older brother of Makoto

And cousin of the Takaishi siblings.

X Makato "Mako" Yagami X

Age: Nine

Status: Younger brother of Takato,

cousin of the Takaishi siblings and

look-a-like of Ai Takaishi

X Junpei "J.P" Koukou X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Step brother of Ruki,

only son of Willis Koukou.

X Izumi "Zoe" Ishida X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Half sister of Ruki,

Legal daughter of Yamato Ishida.

X Ruki Tachikawa-Ishida-Koukou X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Step sister of J.P, only

Daughter of Mimi Koukou,

Illegal daughter of Yamato

Ishida and half sister of Izumi Ishida.

X Jenrya Ichijouji X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Older by one year brother of Kenta.

X Kenta Ichijouji X

Age: Fifteen

Status: One year younger brother of Jenrya.

X Ryou Hida X

Age: Sixteen

Status: Older brother of Tommy.

X Tomoki "Tommy" Hida X

Age: Nine

Status: Younger brother of Ryou.

X Hirokazu "Kazu" Izumi X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Older brother of Suzie.

X Shuichon "Suzie" Izumi X

Age: Nine

Status: Younger sister of Kazu.

X Kouji Kido X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Twin brother of Kouichi.

X Kouichi Kido X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Twin brother of Kouji.

X Juri Motomiya X

Age: Fifteen

Status: Only daughter of the Motomiya's.

That was the supposedly will be remained characters. I guess.


	3. Intro 2nd

Whoooooa dramatic days

-Odaiba-

"Dad, you okay?" a blue haired boy said. His father sat on his chair looking depressed.

"Yeah dad, you look depressed" a green haired boy with glasses asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow will be your mother's funeral, get ready" the father said standing up from his chair.

"Dad, Remember what used mom say to us" the blue haired boy said to his fleeting father which stop.

"Yeah dad, if it's time, it's time, remember the good memories and know that you'll always be loved and vice versa" the green haired boy said.

The father giggled a bit and turned around. "You guys are right and here's another thing your mom used to say" he said as he walked to the boys and whispered 'Fate is chains that connect everything, you cannot do the impossible if you don't believe you can'.

"When did mom say that?" the green haired boy said giggling.

"Just after I entered Jenrya into a martial arts tournament" the father said making the green haired boy burst into laughter.

"It's not funny Kenta, I was almost beaten to a pulp before I remembered that" 'Jenrya' shouted to the green haired boy.

"Okay boys, stop arguing and go to bed" the father said smiling.

"Kay" they both said and went to their rooms.

-Japan-

"Daddy am I gonna see big sis tomorrow?" a blond girl asked.

"I think so dear and it would be nice for your mom and hers to talk, again" her dad said.

"Alright, we have lemonade this afternoon so drink up" her redheaded mother suddenly showed up and said.

"Eh, mom will you make up with big sister's mom?" the blond asked standing up from the blue carpet.

"No" her mother yelled putting down the tray of lemonade that she has brought in.

"Dear stop acting like a five year old" her husband said writing something on a piece of paper.

"How could I make up with that woman who you made pregnant just because I already was" she screamed making the girl frightened. "And besides she called me bad words" she mumbled.

"We'll be attending Alfia's funeral and so are they, so don't erupt anytime tomorrow" the father said and walked to his office.

-Russia-

"So guys how's you're Japanese doing?" a purple headed man asked his family.

"It's going great dad, although Pup kept me all night but it was okay" his daughter said cheerfully.

"Daisuke do you think I'll forget the language of my nationality?" his wife said sitting in a chair reading a newspaper.

"Hey Daisuke, tomorrow's the flight right?" his daughters puppet said.

"Juri put the puppet down" the puppet's owner's father yelled.

"Hey buster don't yell at her" the puppet said.

"Pup, please respect daddy" Juri pleaded to her puppet.

"Hey he yelled at you" 'Pup' yelled at it's owner which made her frightened.

"Alright that's enough" her mother yelled and took away the puppet.

"Pup!, No!" her daughter screamed but was too light as her mother put the puppet to a out of reach place.

"This will stay there before we leave" her mother said and then walked away.

-North Korea-

"Dad we're going to Odaiba tomorrow right" a teen boy said to his father.

"Yes Ryou, tomorrow we'll attend Alfia's funeral with the others" his dad said.

"Others?" his son asked.

"When I was young, I used to live at Odaiba and I met special people" his father answered.

"Hey dad what's it like in Odaiba?" his younger son said pulling his brown overcoat.

"Now, now kids, see tomorrow eat today, okay?" his wife said clapping her hands and picking up the chop sticks.

"Hai, Hai, Tabemashoo!" the two brothers said and picked up there chop sticks.

Dun DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
